Yours Truly, 2095
by Maige
Summary: Even more MapleTea music meme fun. NOT a songfic, mind you, but a series of drabbles. EnglandxFem!Canada


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the songs mentioned

Since I've quit Shag Tag (though nobody really seems to have noticed - which was what I assumed would happen; now I know for sure that the story was going downhill...), I might as well work on some equally crappy one-shots.

This particular one shall be a sequel to the other MapleTea music meme. Because I've been boiling myself over for the last hour trying to come up with a good bloody plot, but can't. So here it is, woop woop.

Smut, romance, angst warning. Everything warning.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>1. Rude Boy - Rihanna<em>

"Maddie?" Arthur inquired in a timid voice that was nothing like his own. He goggled up at the girl who was currently straddling him, cheeks flaring over with heat and colour.

A light giggle wafted through from the Canadian as she reached down, gently stroking one of Arthur's cheeks with a long finger. Madeline dipped her head, the long ringlets of her hair trickling down onto Arthur's face. She continued to trace her fingers along the Brit's jaw bones.

"I believe," Madeline whispered in a low, almost purr of a voice, "I should deserve to be on top for once. What do you say, eh?"

Arthur swallowed hard, all the small movements, her fingers against his skin, the feel of her hot breath against his form, the press of her crotch against his - it was making everything in the downstairs department react rather violently. "W-what do you mean? You can't be on top-"

"Because I'm a girl?" Maddie pulled her lips into a taut pout, then grinned wickedly, slowly rocking her hips against Arthur's.

"Not true, mon chou...There are many ways a woman can top a man...Now, giddy up, boy~"

_2. Yours Truly, 2095 - Electric Light Orchestra_

I still search for a way to get back, back to that time and back to her, though with everyday I'm closer to accepting this as a lost cause.

I found someone like her. She's blonde, but has a shorter hair. She has a cowlick too, but it doesn't have the same loop. Their eyes are so close in colour, though her's are more blue than those of the girl I really love.

They're almost the same.

But they're different. And she's cold. She says she loves me, but will never allow me to touch her.

She knows that I think of her.

And every time, every single time, always the same question, over and over and over again, playing over in my head, driving me to an everlasting madness in this futuristic world of hell.

_"Is that what you want?"_

_3. Candles - Hey Monday_

There were no need for words. There was never a need for words.

It had been the same ever since they were younger. An almost physic connection between the two, despite the great age gap. It was the strongest of connections the two had ever had with someone, even though one of them had a twin they could just as easily mentally connect with.

There were many a moments where the two found each other in situations where one needed the other, without any consent.

These moments became more frequent as they grew older, and as the problems grew more mature with time.

Thus was the reason why, on one day, when Arthur somehow knew that Madeline wasn't feeling well, he found her in the custodial closet of their high school, looking more distraught than having been grounded or getting a scrap on the knee could ever do to a person.

He took her home and held her tiny frame in the darkness of the living room, a darkness that was only broken by the few candles flickering in the corners. They watched each other silently, surveying the way the shadows danced across each other's faces, neither uttering a single word.

There would never be a need for words, once you know that person more than you know yourself.

_4. Cherish - Ai Otsuka_

"I really miss you. Too much."

Madeline smiled to the webcam, glancing at the grainy video film of her boyfriend with a stamp of sympathy. "I really miss you too. But I don't blame you for being busy with work - you're getting a new Duke and Duchess, so of course everything's going to be hectic. Besides, they'll be coming here to visit soon, remember? We can see each other then."

From the look on Arthur's face, he still didn't exactly seem to be pleased. "Barely. We'll be too busy with everything to have any quality time together. Even on your birthday we'll be busy, and I wanted to do something special."

"To make up for all the times you've forgotten it?" After receiving another unamused glance via webcam, Maddie quickly added, "I was just kidding."

Arthur sighed. "I know, I know...but..." He looked up, his eyebrows brought together in an almost sorrowful expression. "I can't stand living across an ocean from you."

"We can't really choose where our land is."

"I know that! It's still bloody difficult."

"I know Arthur," Maddie whispered, looking to the Brit who was a million miles away. "I know."

_5. Hero - Nickelback_

Through the smoke of the fire and the screams of the burned, Arthur discovered Maddie half-conscious on the blood-soaked ground, Alfred only a few meteres away, barely being held back by Canadian and British soldiers.

She wasn't a pretty sight - the red uniform was torn, exposing areas that shouldn't be exposed on a woman. Burns and cuts and bruises littered the before untainted pale skin. Everything about her appearance brought on a overwhelming sense of guilt, so bad it felt like he was drowning in it.

Arthur dropped to his knees beside her and pulled the broken colony close, carefully, oh so carefully cradling her, whispering in an almost mantra, "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

The girl then mumbled something into his shoulder. It was quiet, and her normally small voice was now rasped over (_from screaming?_), but it wasn't inaudible. Now that Arthur reflected back on that time, he supposed it was with those words that Canada began to rethink of position as one of his colonies.

_"I'm not going to sit here and wait for you anymore..."_

_6. Invisible - Clay Aiken_

Maddie watched quietly, from far, as Arthur went about his daily school routine.

They were in most of the same classes, save for French.

They were both in the Student Council, a group that didn't include many people in the first place - and, to make matters worse, Arthur was the head of the council.

Yet he always forgot that she was sitting there, four feet away from him.

It was times like these, where she wished with all her heart that she was invincible, brave, have a heart that was unable to break, so she could tell him how she felt.

She also wished she was invisible to the eye, undetectable, so she could further watch the man of interest.

That is, until she remembered that she already was.

_8. Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler_

"You really have to learn to be careful," Madeline tutted, pityingly looking over the small, yellowish flowers which had laid claim on Arthur's cheek. "Especially if you're going to try to stand up in a fight against Alfred, of all people. You should know that he can easily pin a person by sitting on them."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur grumbled, looking to the floor in resentment, as if it were the ground's fault this happened. "I got a few good knicks in as well, and the wanker deserved it. First he pushed you aside because the brute wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and then instead of apologizing he started to, for God's sake, flirt with you."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "He was not flirting."

"Well, it certainly seemed like it. Besides, even if he wasn't, he still should have apologized for ramming into you."

Breaking out into a small smile, Maddie said, "I guess I should thank you for trying to get him to say he was sorry. There's not many other guys today who would do that." She leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to one of the bruise-free patches of Arthur's cheek, instantly causing the man to blush. "You're my hero."

Now, Arthur supposed, if she would react like that, he wouldn't mind receiving the painful bruises.

_9. Frozen - Within Temptation_

No excuse, none in the world, could make up for what was happening.

The fingers digging into her slender tights, into a body that was so fragile it could have been made of glass bones. That pain coming down from her lower regions, one that she never thought she could feel, with the feeling of intrusion, something large and alien within her body.

He kept whispering, sometimes her name, sometimes a name that didn't belong to her, a man's name. Among the whispers were a few encouragements, such as _you'll be fine _or _that's a good girl_ came floating out through the air, in that drunken slur she was all to well familiar with.

Pain, pain, excruciating pain...and just like that it was over.

In the morning there would be apologies through the forms of pancakes, and not correcting her whenever she accidently spoke in French.

It would be like this most nights, until she gained her freedom.

True freedom.

One that wouldn't really come until a century later.

* * *

><p>And we end on a depressing one. Yeah. :v<p>

As usual, I don't except much when it comes to a music fanfiction (even though it isn't a songfic) but one or two would be mighty appreciated.


End file.
